1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input device, an information input method, an information input-output device, a storage medium, and an electronic unit for inputting information on an external proximity object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image display devices include a touch panel. Types of touch panels include a contact type touch panel detecting a contact position of electrodes, a capacitive touch panel using a change in capacitance, and an optical touch panel optically detecting a finger or the like.
In an optical touch panel, for example, light from a backlight is modulated with a liquid crystal device to display an image on a display plane, and light is emitted from a display plane to be reflected by an external proximity object such as a finger, so that a light receiving device disposed on the display plane receives the reflected light to detect a position or the like of the external proximity object. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-146165 discloses such an image display device, for example. The disclosed image display device includes a display having a display unit for displaying an image and an image-pickup unit for picking up an image of an object.